The last poetry
by Onyx Cliff
Summary: Siapkah engkau dengan kematian sementara orang yang kau sukai membalas perasaanmu?
1. Chapter 1

The last poetry

Disclaimer:Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing:SaiHina

Genre:Angst,poetry.

Warn:Gaje,Typo,ooc,AU

Sai pov

_Ketika senja mulai tiba_

_Aku pun takut untuk kembali ke esok hari_

"Aku mengidap penyakit leukemia dari dulu"

_Kuharap tuhan bisa memaafkan kebodohanku_

_Ku tak bisa menjagamu lebih dari ini_

"Dan katanya…aku akan diperkirakan meninggal dimalam hari"

_Awalnya,aku percaya kau berbohong _

_Tapi…yang ada hanyalah kenyataan pahit_

"Tepat di hari ulang tahunku"

_Jangan berdiri di tempat yang tak bisa kulihat_

_Karena aku ingin kau selalu disisiku_

"Besok,hari ulang tahunku,sai"

_Berdirilah di sisiku_

_Agar ku bisa melihat mu_

"jangan tinggalkan aku,Hinata"

_Senyum dan tawamu…yang membuatku tetap semangat_

_Tapi aku sangat membenci tangisanmu_

"Aku sangat menyukai kuminta puisi terakhir untukku?"

_Jangan katakan itu_

_Jangan katakan seakan kau pergi meninggalkanku_

**Keesokan harinya**

"Aku tak bisa mepercayai ini…kau terlalu cepat"

_Apalah daya seorang manusia lemah sepertiku_

_Yang terlambat menyadari semua itu_

"Hiks…Hinata-neechan"

_Tantangan hidup yang tlah kujalani_

_Seakan luluh lantah begitu kau pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri_

"sesuai janji yang tlah kubuat,ini untukmu,hinata"

Hyuuga Hinata

27-12-XXXX

27-12-2011

09.30-28-12-2011.

Someone pov~

_Sebelumnya hinata…terima kasih karena keberanianmu._

_Walau aku belum sempat mengatakan jawabannya_

_Baiklah,sahabat terbaikku…aku akan menepati janjiku_

_._

_._

_._

_Sekarang dan nanti_

_Aku takkan patah semangat_

_Kebaikan yang kuterima darimu_

_Ingin kuubah dalam bentuk kasih sayang_

_Dan percaya akan hari esok_

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu_

_Entah bagaimana pedihnya rasa sakitmu_

_Untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan sampai mati_

_Dan hanya bisa menghayal akan masa depan_

_Kenapa hanya aku yag tak bisa bahagia?_

_Tuhan…_

_Kumohon jangan lagi kau sakiti dia disana_

_Kau…_

_Adalah yang memberikan cahaya kehidupan padaku_

_Aku terus mencarinya_

_Seberat apapun keadaan aku bisa melewati semua_

_Dan itu karena aku ingin bertemu dengan seorang sepertimu_

_Terima kasih hinata_

_Karena kau telah melakukan ini_

_Percayalah sayang_

_Keajaiban akan selalu ada_

_Aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu…_

_Selalu dan selamanya_

_._

_.  
><em>

Yaampun…tangan saya gatal pengen buat puisi…

Cuma malah ngawur…

Dari pada saya tambah ngawur….

Rewiew…

(masih ada sekitar 2 chap lagi)


	2. Selamat datang,kematian!

The last poetry

Masahi Kishimoto

.

SaiHina

.

Ooc,typo,gaje,au

.

enjoy!

.

_Kuhanya melihatmu dari belakang..._

_Hanya melihat dirimu seorang_

_Sampai saat itu tiba..._

.

"hei!lihat anak baru itu!katanya dia ada hubungan dengan Sai-kun!"kata seseorang

"Konon katanya,anak itu kekasihnya...hanya saja dia dikabarkan meninggal karena penyakit leukimia,tapi anehnya dia kembali hidup...sepertinya dia punya ilmu hitam!"fitnah seseorang

Ya, saat pemakaman berlangsung,yang dimakamkan itu adalah saudara angkatnya

-Midorigo ,saudara angkat...

Tentu kalian menanyakan bagaimana penyakit mereka bisa Yamisanchi-saudara angkatnya-mengalami gagal jantung,sedangkan Hinata mengalami bukan?

"Heeeeeiiiii!lihat pangeranku lewat!"kata seorang siswi

"Tidak...itu pangeranku"bantah seorang siswi-lagi-

"Eh kenapa kau dekat-dekat,jelek?"ejek seorang siswi melihat hinata ada disampingnya

Tentu saja..itu kan kantin...jadi Hinata juga ada disitu untuk membeli makanan

sering disebut pangeran berkuda pemuda dengan rambut ebony,kulit putih pucat,dan pintar dalam hal apapun.

Dan Sai hanya menatap tajam kedua gadis yang mengejek Hinata tadi

.

_Rasa terimakasihku tak akan cukup kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

_Atas rasa sayang dan perhatianmu_

_Atau rasa cinta dan pemberianmu_

_Seperti setetes air dipadang pasir_

_Kata-katamu menguatkanku_

_Aku berharap momen indah ini akan abadi_

_._

"Jadi...kau Hinata?"tanya Sai

Tentu,Sai tau dari berita yang beredar

"D-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Aku..."

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyusul Midori"

"..."

"Jangan pergi lagi"

JLEB!

"HINATA!KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?"

"Inilah caraku...aku tak kuat lagi"

Tentu,karena Hinata adalah pelampiasan amarah para murid disekolah itu

"HINATA"

"Selamat tinggal,Sai!"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Ich werde liebe dich...fur immer"itu bukanlah kata terakhir Hinata

.

.

.

Tiit...Tiit...

Alat itu masih saja detak jantung seseorang yang akan merenggang nyawa.

"Hinata...kumohon bangun..."pinta Sai

Dan seseorang yang akan meregang nyawa itu masih saja saja tertutup ia tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh orang tersayangnya entah apa yang menahan matanya itu sehingga ia tak bisa membuka matanyawalau hanya sekejab saja.

"Hinata...bangunlah"tak terasa pemuda ini menitikan air matanya

Tiit...tiit...tiiiiiit...

Hanya garis datar saja yang dapat ia lihat dari layar monitor itu

.

Pikiran itu selalu saja datang.  
>Mengusik Hariku,<br>Mengusik tidurku,  
>Mengusik batinku.<p>

Pikiran itu selalu saja datang.  
>Membuatku Lelah,<br>Membuatku Resah,  
>Membuatku Gundah.<p>

Terlalu banyak masalah,  
>Aku tak tahan lagi!<br>Terlalu banyak Amarah,  
>Aku Tak Tahan Lagi!<p>

Ingin akhiri hidup ini,  
>Keluar dari dunia fana ini,<br>Menuju satu yang abadi,  
>Hening, Gelap dan Mati.<p>

Masalah,  
>Selamat Tinggal.<br>Hening,  
>Selamat Datang<p>

Owari

huwaaa...gomen kalo jelek...review dong...

balasan chap 1:

vialesana :maaf ya cliff ngga bisa update cliff banyak tersita waktunya..hehe ini dah kasih review ya

Shyoul lavaen :hehe...kayanya ngga happy end deh...sorry ya...trims reviewnya ya

Nico Ina :haha maklum lah masih 's saran dan review.a yaw

Akhir kata...fic ini selesai dengan 's ya kalau mau baca.^_^


End file.
